


Halloween Special: How the jack-o-lantern got its name

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Cultural Differences, Do put your penis in that, Dom Loki (Marvel), Don't put your penis in that, Food Kink, Food Porn, Fruit, Halloween, Holidays, Humiliation, Loki/pumpkin, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Tony/pumpkin, Unresolved Sexual Tension, festive, pumpkin cream pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: If you didn't come here to watch our boys fuck the living hell out of a pumpkin in some kinda fucked-up autumn gourd orgy then, partner, you'd best get outta here.If you DID come here to watch our boys get balls-deep in a festive autumn gourd, then BUCKLE THE FUCK UP: IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE.





	Halloween Special: How the jack-o-lantern got its name

_ Oh no,  _ Tony thought, balls-deep in the pumpkin. What he said was, “How the hell did you get in here?”

Loki smiled and quirked his head. “I...don’t understand. I live here now. Don’t you remember, I moved in yesterday? You were there; you said that Thor and I could stay as long as our diplomatic business required—”

“Yes, but,” Tony spluttered, ignoring the clammy-soft feel of pumpkin guts on his nethers, “you shouldn’t  _ be _ here! The elevator didn’t—I would have noticed if anyone had—it didn’t—you couldn’t have…”

Loki laughed with his eyes. “Stark, I don’t take the elevator.”

“But, but yesterday, you did  _ too  _ take the elevator!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yes, Stark, obviously I took it yesterday. I couldn’t very well teleport into an unfamiliar building without knowing where I was going, now could I?”

Tony blinked. “Ah. But now you know your way around. So you can just. Pop up. At any moment.” This did not bode well for future shame-faps. Or any jacking off, really. Tony frowned.

Loki laughed. “Of course. Now go on,” Loki gestured vaguely at Tony, or, perhaps, at the pumpkin his dick was still wedged inside.

“What?” Tony spluttered, blushing furiously. 

“I am fascinated by midgardian rituals. I will watch.” Loki pulled up a bar stool and lounged, half-balancing back against the kitchen counter, legs spread in a casual way that perfectly accentuated his—wow, fucking huge—cock. 

Tony gulped at the sight, cock twitching inside the pumpkin. “Uh, ritual?” he said.

“Of course. This is how you ensure a bountiful harvest?”

Tony blushed further. “Um, well no, not exactly.”

Loki quirked his head, surprised. “Hm? But you are mixing your seed with that of the gourd, are you not? Is this not a midgardian farming ritual?”

Tony snorted a laugh of surprise and sheer, grade-A awkwardness. “Umm...no, not really. It’s...um...uh…”

“Then what is the purpose?” Loki pressed. He let the stool rock forward, catching himself just in time to stabilize and avoid toppling over onto the kitchen floor.

“Uhmm, it, uh, feels good?” Tony would give his whole fortune up if it meant this conversation never happened, and he was, quite frankly, appalled that his cock had the gall to remain hard throughout the whole business. At least Loki couldn’t see his cock, buried as it was in the hole he had carved into the pumpkin. Small mercies.

“Ah. Masturbation, then. And is this a normal masturbatory activity on midgard? Making love to a gourd?”

“Uh, yeah, pretty normal,” Tony lied through his teeth. “Definitely not a weird kink, jacking off with a pumpkin, hah.”

“Ah. Well, carry on then.” Loki waved his hand superciliously, settling back to watch the show.

“Uh, what?” Tony froze, staring at Loki. 

“I will watch. Go on,” Loki waved again, a little annoyed this time.

Tony’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious.”

Loki frowned. “And why not? Do I not live here, Stark? Do you make demands of a prince—nay, a god, compared to you?”

“What the fuck? I’m not—you’re not going to make me fuck this—uhm, this pumpkin. In front of you. I’m not doing that.”

Loki jumped off the stool with surprising grace, and Tony suddenly felt Loki’s tall body pressing against his back. “Oh, but you will, Stark. I know you want it,” he whispered, breath tickling Tony’s ear as his long hair tickled his neck. Tony’s breath hitched. “You want to do as I say...your body longs to obey me,” Loki whispered, and he slightly, almost imperceptibly, pushed his hips against Tony, just barely grinding his cock against Tony’s ass. 

The movement pushed Tony’s hips deeper into the pumpkin and he gasped, trapped between the enticing—forbidden! Wrong!—feeling of Loki’s hardening cock and the  _ soft wet wonderful _ feel of the pumpkin; both so sensual, both so taboo, it made Tony’s head spin. “No,” he whispered, and at that, Loki took his earlobe into his mouth and did things Tony had never imagined one might do to an ear using lips and tongue and teeth.

. . .

Tony gasped, moaning softly. He couldn’t help himself from grinding back against Loki as the prince made him come apart by assaulting his ears alone. 

“Mm, look how badly you want it, Stark,” Loki said, voice deep and dripping with promise. “Still won’t fuck your little gourd for me? What if I just kiss you on your neck, just here?” 

Tony couldn’t hold back his moan as Loki laved at his neck, now nibbling, now short, calculated tonguing, now sucking, and—“Oh, my  _ god,” _ Tony moaned, pressing back against Loki, mind unable to focus on anything other than the sensations.

“Very good, I  _ am _ your god,” Loki smirked against Tony’s glistening neck. He reached around them both and with two hands, held the pumpkin firmly down on the table. “And now, you’re going to do as I say.” 

Loki pressed his hips hard against Tony’s ass, forcing him all the way inside the pumpkin. Then he backed off, and Tony’s body, unthinking, followed, seeking out that wonderful pressure. Then it was back, bouncing Tony forward once more, and then it was gone again, and it was too late when Tony realized that Loki was fucking him  _ into _ the pumpkin, and he cried out in shame and arousal.

“Mm, does that feel good, Stark?” Loki sounded breathless as he humped Tony’s ass. 

Cock throbbing, thrusting in and out of that perfectly-sized hole, breath coming in gasps, Tony could no longer reasonably deny it. “Fuck it,” Tony moaned, “Yes!”

“Mmm, I bet it does,” Loki said, and then Tony was backing up into nothing because Loki had moved and he was now next to Tony. “It reminds me of something I used to enjoy as a boy,” Loki smiled, unbuckling his belt. Tony watched with wide eyes as Loki unzipped his pants and took out his cock. 

“And Stark, that little display of yours has me feeling nostalgic.” 

With that, Loki plucked the pumpkin from the table, sneaking a peek at Tony’s cock as it slipped out. He placed a finger on the pristine, opposite side of the gourd and, focusing his magic, traced a careful circle. With a quick “pop!” there was now a perfect circle cut out directly opposite Tony’s. 

Tony watched Loki with wide, wary eyes, and licked his lips unconsciously. His brain had more-or-less short-circuited when Loki had taken his cock out, and now, with the way he was holding the pumpkin in one hand and lining himself up with the hole, it almost looked like—like he was going to—

“Oh,  _ yes!  _ Mm, Stark, I see why you like this.” Loki’s hips began to move in and out in languid thrusts. “Oh, the way those moist walls grab around my cock, almost  _ too  _ tight, oh you must  _ love _ that. Unh! And, oh  _ yes, _ if I angle myself this way, it slides my foreskin over the head, and- ah!- I can feel the soft, wet insides caressing me at the same time.” Loki’s head fell back as he thrust into the pumpkin, hair cascading down his neck, inhumanly strong fingers beginning to dig holes into the pumpkin’s sides.

Tony could do nothing but stare, transfixed, mouth hanging open and cock twitching.

Loki continued his lewd display, moaning and making filthy sounds that went straight to Tony’s cock. Somewhere in his brain, Tony knew that Loki might be mocking him, pretending pleasure and tempting him with his own shameful fantasies, but he was not thinking with his brain, and so when Loki quirked an eyebrow at him and said, “Join me?” Tony almost jumped at the chance. Almost.

“...No,” Tony said, some small part of his brain still, apparently, active.

Loki let out an overdramatic moan. “Oh,  _ oh! _ And why not? It feels  _ so good, _ Stark, oh, you know how exquisite it feels, gripping your cock, teasing out your orgasm…” 

Tony was a continuous blush at this point, knowing he should not be so turned on yet unable to do anything about it, and he just stared and licked his dry lips.

“Mmm...but I know how to make it even better. It would be even better warm, wouldn’t it? Mmm, I’ll just—” Loki’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he pushed his seidr out through his fingers and his cock and into the pumpkin, and then he gasped. “Gods! That’s-  _ oh _ that’s good, Stark, oh  _ fuck,  _ you have to feel this,” and the way his thrusts sped up and his fingers tore through the flesh of the pumpkin made Tony think maybe he wasn’t faking any more.

“Fuck, is it really that much better warm?” Tony found himself asking.

“ _ Yes, _ ” Loki breathed. “Oh,  _ gods _ , yes. Join me. You’ll see. Ah!” he moaned and began pounding into the pumpkin in earnest. “Oh, Stark, I’m getting close! Don’t- oh  _ Norns!-  _ miss your chance—oh!” 

Loki was a sight. He stood with his head lolling back in pleasure, legs spread, pants unzipped, spraying pumpkin juice all over his shirt and pants, thrusting into the pumpkin and crushing it back against his body to counter his thrusts. Really, Tony was proud of himself for holding out this long. “Fine. Let me—I’ll join you.” 

Loki stilled his movements and held the pumpkin at groin level while he waited for Tony. Tony took his cock in hand and lined it up with the hole he had made (much smaller than Loki’s, but hey, pumpkins don’t care about size, right?). He slid inside and despite his best efforts, he let out a strangled groan at the sensation. “Fuck! That’s—you were right, it’s so much—fuck, it feels so—oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Tony moaned, and both men began to thrust in and out, in counterpoint to each other. 

It took a little while to establish a rhythm—when Tony thrust forward, the pumpkin jerked back onto Loki’s cock, and vice versa—but they were soon lost in passion. Sometimes their erections would bump against each other and that  _ definitely _ didn’t send shocks all through Tony every time, and it  _ certainly _ did not make Loki’s breath hitch to feel Tony’s smooth, silken skin slide against his, and Loki most  _ decidedly _ was not angling his cock and holding the pumpkin  _ just so _ to try to make them touch more often. 

Loki’s long fingers punctured holes, straight through the pumpkin flesh. “Oh! Stark, I’m- I’m getting— _ yes, yes, oh gods, yes- I _ — _ unnhh! Ungh!  _ Oh, unh!” If Loki’s lusty grunts had not made it clear enough, the hot cum splashing across and splattering Tony’s dick would have made it obvious. Tony groaned and, eyes locked on Loki’s,  _ slammed _ into the pumpkin, over and over and over until he found his own release. Loki watched, entranced, as Tony arched his back and groaned, and they only broke eye contact when Tony’s eyes rolled back at the peak of his climax.

They both stood there, panting across from each other, and now trying to look anywhere but at the other person.  _ What the fuck just happened? _ Tony thought, slipping his cock out of the defeated pumpkin. And then, suddenly, inexplicably, Tony was wracked with peals of laughter, uncontrollable and wild.

Loki cleaned himself up and got presentable with a wave of his hand, while watching the disheveled, convulsing Tony curiously. 

“It’s—” Tony tried, before collapsing into laughter again, grabbing at the table to keep himself upright. “It’s a—” He doubled over, tears streaming down his face.

“A what? What is a what?” Loki scowled. “Spit it out.”

Tony took deep breaths, still hiccuping laughter. “It’s...a jack-off-o-lantern!”


End file.
